


Kissing does not count as a tip

by mr_terrible



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cute, Fanart, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_terrible/pseuds/mr_terrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least, I don't think so. It may work on your stoic barista ghoul boyfriend, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing does not count as a tip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Memoloni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memoloni/gifts).



> A gift for the Tokyo Ghoul exchange 2015 for Memoloni! I was so happy to get this pairing and contribute to more Uta/Renji in the world u___u <3
> 
> My tumblr is [noogenesis](http://noogenesis.tumblr.com) and this work is [posted over here](http://noogenesis.tumblr.com/post/136222025166/)!


End file.
